mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Crusoe Palm/Gallery
Season one Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Spike animation error S1E2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rainbow Dash flying toward the crowd S1E03.png|The Ticket Master The celebration is about to start S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Spike It's green S1E06.png|Boast Busters Cheerilee, Coco Crusoe, and Cherry Berry transporting nest materials S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Spike cheering for Rarity S1E14.png|Suited For Success Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Fluttershy what the S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Shoeshine and Berryshine drawing S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Season two Coco Crusoe S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Ponies run around Luna S2E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Pony Crowd Cheering S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well The Heart Carol crowd S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Nonpareil song finale S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Rarity "Well of course you can." S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Crowd of ponies gathering in front of town hall S3E05.png|Magic Duel Season four The Summer Sun Celebration begins S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Trenderhoof pointing towards Derpy and a stallion S4E13.png|Simple Ways The Ponytones singing in front of a crowd of ponies S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Twilight wiping her face with a hay burger S4E15.png|Twilight Time Twilight organizing her flash cards S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Other ponies trying to remember S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Short front legs S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Coco Crusoe looking at antique chicken S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Earth ponies running in Appleloosa S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Season five Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Braeburn in a daze S5E6.png|Appleoosa's Most Wanted Mime pony performing in Canterlot S5E10.png|Princess Spike Opalescence chasing tiny Coco Crusoe S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Diamond gallops toward Coco Crusoe S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Pinkie "a big old surprise ruiner!" S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Pinkie "You mean..." S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction The changeling resistance S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Coco Crusoe signaling S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' More ponies join Daisy at town hall EG3.png Season six No Second Prances Twilight approaches Trixie's stage area S6E6.png Fluttershy holding Applejack in fear S6E6.png Audience getting excited; Fluttershy covering her eyes S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie in shock S6E6.png Fluttershy fainting S6E6.png Fluttershy cracks one eye open S6E6.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie cheer for Trixie S6E6.png Newbie Dash Ponies gather for the Wonderbolts' show S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png The Cart Before the Ponies Ponies doing a wave for passing racers S6E14.png Buckball Season Braeburn humbly accepting defeat S6E18.png Braeburn "gonna have to get real serious" S6E18.png Braeburn and his team looking confused S6E18.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby helps Coco Crusoe rake kelp on the beach S6E19.png Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Gabby waving to the ponies she helped S6E19.png Season seven Celestial Advice Ponies gathered for Starlight and friends' ceremony S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall left side S7E1.png Ponies and changelings listening to Twilight S7E1.png Discord appears behind the crowd S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png Trixie talking with Our Town villagers S7E1.png Thorax "it's a bit overwhelming" S7E1.png Ponies, changelings, and princesses looking at Twilight S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheering for Starlight S7E1.png Pinkie Pie applauding with a big grin S7E1.png Pinkie Pie "what a great surprise!" S7E1.png Pinkie Pie crying tears of joy S7E1.png Starlight "that all sounds wonderful" S7E1.png Starlight excuses herself from the party S7E1.png Celestia, Luna, and Spike looking at Twilight S7E1.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Honest Apple Ponies gather around the runway for the contest S7E9.png Lily Lace's fashion model striking a pose S7E9.png Starstreak's fashion model on the runway S7E9.png Inky Rose's fashion model striking a pose S7E9.png The Perfect Pear Apple Bloom in the Ponyville marketplace S7E13.png Ponies gather in front of Grand Pear's jam stand S7E13.png Grand Pear "glad you like it" S7E13.png Fame and Misfortune Twilight and Starlight walk through Ponyville S7E14.png Coco Crusoe wants Pinkie Pie's autograph S7E14.png Pinkie Pie signing Coco Crusoe's journal S7E14.png Cherry Berry pointing at Pinkie Pie S7E14.png Pinkie Pie's fans laughing at her S7E14.png Pinkie Pie "giggly feedback is the best kind!" S7E14.png Pinkie Pie's fans laughing again S7E14.png Pinkie Pie's fans laughing once more S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle "I guess I'll catch you later" S7E14.png Pinkie's fans not laughing at Twilight S7E14.png Twilight walks away from Pinkie in disappointment S7E14.png Pinkie Pie uncomfortable by the laughter S7E14.png Triple Threat Coco Crusoe and Rainbow Stars approach a table S7E15.png Coco Crusoe and Rainbow Stars at the same seat S7E15.png Coco Crusoe "I saw it first!" S7E15.png Rainbow Stars "I got here first!" S7E15.png Coco and Rainbow Stars get mad at each other S7E15.png Coco and Rainbow Stars glare at each other S7E15.png Spike gets between Coco and Rainbow Stars S7E15.png Spike helps with Coco and Rainbow's friendship problem S7E15.png Spike pushes two table seats together S7E15.png Spike "you two should sit together" S7E15.png Spike squeezed between Coco and Rainbow Stars S7E15.png Spike helps Coco Crusoe and Rainbow Stars get along S7E15.png Coco Crusoe and Rainbow Stars hold their muffins S7E15.png Twilight and Starlight smiling happily S7E15.png Season eight Horse Play Fluttershy looking out at the audience S8E7.png Fluttershy "ponies are taking their seats" S8E7.png Spike looking out at the audience S8E7.png Spike runs away from crowd's tomatoes S8E7.png Curtains open on A New Day in Equestria S8E7.png Audience ponies laugh at the Young Six S8E7.png Rainbow Stars heckling the Young Six S8E7.png Audience ponies continue laughing S8E7.png Audience ponies watch the sun rise S8E7.png Sun shining bright over the theater S8E7.png The Break Up Break Down Crusaders walk past the Ponyville Cafe S8E10.png Apple Bloom talks to her friends at the cafe S8E10.png The End in Friend Rarity, Dash, and ponies play buckball S8E17.png Ponies continue playing buckball S8E17.png Yakity-Sax Main five hear Pinkie as ponies run away S8E18.png Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Ponies running away from Pinkie Pie S8E18.png The Washouts Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Rainbow holding popcorn and cotton candy S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png Washouts high-hoofing their audience S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flying over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png Stadium after the Washouts' show S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Lightning "on the other side in one piece!" S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Rainbow "that rope's about to coil around" S8E20.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Sombra and army approach Canterlot gates S9E2.png Royal guard sees Sombra's army approach S9E2.png Mane Six teleport to the Canterlot gates S9E2.png Ponyville and Canterlot ponies Sombrafied S9E2.png Rainbow Dash flies over Sombrafied ponies S9E2.png Rainbow speeds off toward the city gates S9E2.png Rainbow looks down at Sombrafied unicorns S9E2.png Sombrafied unicorns blast at Rainbow Dash S9E2.png A Trivial Pursuit Ponies walk and fly through Ponyville S9E16.png The Summer Sun Setback Pinkie and her firework-loaded cannons S9E17.png Pinkie sets off large collection of fireworks S9E17.png A Horse Shoe-In Ponies listen to DJ Pon-3 and Octavia S9E20.png Ponies blown away by magical sound S9E20.png Ponies cheer for DJ Pon-3 and Octavia S9E20.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Ponies fleeing from the stadium S9E22.png Crusoe Palm running away from the stadium S9E22.png Distance view of the Appleloosa stadium S9E22.png Miscellaneous Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 1.jpg Coco Crusoe card MLP CCG.jpg Simple Ways promotional Pinkie Pie balloon.png Shoeshine and Berryshine drawing S1E21.png|Season 1 Coco Crusoe S2E2.png|Season 2 CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png|Season 3 Coco Crusoe looking at antique chicken S4E22.png|Season 4 Diamond gallops toward Coco Crusoe S5E18.png|Season 5